


It's Perfect, She's Perfect

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sleep, Tattoos, happily ruling together, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years now and Clarke still watches Lexa sleep sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Perfect, She's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> context: imagine that Lexa and Clarke have been happily together for awhile, kicking ass and loving each other. 
> 
> femslash100 drabbletag7 prompt - tattoos

It has been several years now and Clarke has seen Lexa’s tattoo, the one she got on her ascension day, many times. _It’s beautiful._ She has always thought this, regardless of whether it was peaking out from under fabric when Clarke stole glances at her throughout the day or fully visible when she tore the clothes from Lexa as they tumbled into bed at night. But, her favourite is the way it looks in the early rays of sunlight in those sparse, but perfect, moments before she wakes. 

Lexa lies face down on the bed presently, blankets haphazardly wrapped around her legs. Clarke watches her back rise and then fall, like water. She examines the tattoo that descends down her spine as it moves like clockwork with her shallow breathing. Tracing it lightly with her fingers, she prays for the first time to a greater power. Clarke wants this to last forever; she does not know how she got this lucky. 

Without the armor or the face paint, in this bed, Lexa is so human. Clarke loves her for that.


End file.
